witherversefandomcom-20200216-history
Validant
Validant is a corrupt demonic entity serving as the main antagonist of Minecraft - Corruption. He is a demonic force that seeks to take over all of existence and collect the ten shards of the nigh-omnipotence bestowing Rainbow Stone. He was once a normal former but was later cursed by the gods to be hideously deformed, distorted and unstable as punishment for a misdeed of his, and was later sealed. But this couldn't stop Validant who came back to take over the world. 'Backstory' Validant was once just a normal farmer from eons ago known as Nadèr Gwason, a young agriculturist who recently lost his girlfriend to a horrible accident. Overcome with desperation, he pleaded to Notch to bring her back from the dead, but He refused, saying that neither fate, nor destiny can be reverted simply for one person's benefit. In a desperate attempt to bring his wife back, Nadèr tricked the other gods to create an artefact that could allow the user to do anything without justification, claiming it would be the best for in case something horrible ever happened to that would form a threat to reality. Nadèr would then, after the creation of the artefact, sneak into the location where it was held so that he could resurrect his girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, one of the demigods caught him. The gods realized Gwason manipulated them into creating an insanely dangerous artefact potent enough to destroy existence purely and solely so that his girlfriend would live. In a fit of rage, the leader of the council cursed Nadèr to be completely deformed and distorted, after which the unstable and irrecognizeable farmer was sent to the Plane of Nothingness to wander around for all eternity and infinity. In order to make sure the artefact wouldn't cause any harm or damage, it was shattered into ten pieces named "Colour Shards", each having its own colour. But Nadèr escaped, though googols upon googols upon googols upon googols of eons later, and named himself Validant. Swearing revenge on the world for his horrible treatment, Validant sought to collect all ten shards of the artefact - now dubbed the Rainbow Stone due to its colour palette - and use it to turn himself into an omnipotent being, destroy all gods and rule over existence. However, Steve and co. - who found one of the shards by pure coincidence - found out about the situation and made it their task to prevent Validant from achieving his goal. 'Personality' TBA 'Powers and Abilities' Validant possesses an insane arsenal of crazy powers, many of which lack limits. A list of them goes as follows: *'Super strength and durability:' Validant is insanely strong physically and durable. Examples of his strength have been shown when he destroyed an entire skyscraper by stomping down on the ground, how one kick of his launched Steve to another continent and how he literally destroyed Bedrock with one punch casually. His insane durability is shown multiple times such as tanking a point blank nuclear explosion and be unscathed and coming back from being thrown into the Sun. *'Immortality'/'Regeneration:' Validant is immortal. He has lived for googols upon googols upon googols upon googols of eons and any wound inflicted on him instantly heals. His molecular regeneration allows him to come back from complete obliteration and even erasure from existence and he'll always come back even if succesfully killed. Casting the Onos Ritual is the only way to truly kill him once and for all. *'Conventional Weapon Immunity:' Validant is immune to the conventional weapons of Minecraft. Arrows will bounce off him, he's immune to explosions and fire and any melee weapon including even Diamond Tools will instantly break if used on him. However, if the piece of emerald on his chest is heavily damaged by physical force, he will temporarily lose this immunity until the gemstone repairs itself, which takes four days. *'Infinite Stamina:' Validant cannot be in any way fatiqued or tired. His stamina and endurance are completely infinite. *'Flight:' Validant can freely fly through the air. He can also use a technique that forces others to fly uncontrollably. *'Teleportation:' Validant can freely teleport himself and others to wherever he wants or redirect or cancel teleportations, and also sense where others are teleporting to. *'Negikinesis:' Validant has ALL dark powers without limitations, ranging from channeling dark energy, elements and data and possessing umbrakinesis, corruption manipulation and death-force manipulation to hell-fire control, necromancy and black magic. He can tap into the Nega-Force to control all darkness, destruction and attack powers. *'Psionics:' Validant possesses all mental, psychic, empathic and subordination powers. These range from empathic conversion, mind control, loyalty switching and free will surpression to telepathy, mind reading, oneiric manipulation/dream control, sleep inducement and alteration of thoughtwaves. With one flick of his hands, he can wipe the memories of others and also alter memories in general. Validant has also shown strong types of hypnosis and brainwashing capable of negating any immunity to psychic powers. *'Shapeshifting' and Transfiguration: Validant can take on any form he pleases and make the same happen for others and objects. Validant can turn into both tangible and intangible things (such as wind, fire, water and lightning) and even forces. He can perfectly mimic others' appearances, voices and personalities and copy their abilities, talents and memories. He can turn others and objects into virtually anything he wants, such as when he turned Steve into a cow. *'Illusion Manipulation:' Validant can freely cast, create and bend illusions. This can vary from actual illusions and fata morganas to physical illusions that can interact with the real world, such as creating tigers that only Mike could see, yet he was still harmed by them with his wounds visible to everyone. He can also make others hallucinate. *'Duplication:' Validant can freely create as much copies of not just himself but virtually anything he desires. This is usually used to clone himself but he has also copied Steve, a bunch of Pigs and a tree. *'Invisibility:' Validant can render himself and others unseen to the naked eye, wether it be conditionally, selectively or to everyone. *'Intangibility:' Validant can allow himself, others and objects to phase through solid matter. *'Telekinesis:' Validant can move, lift and throw others and objects, choke organisms or make them cough up blood solely through gestures of his hand. *'Size Alteration:' Validant can change the size of himself, objects and other organisms. The affected can be as large as a solar system and as small as a molecule. *'Gravity Alteration:' Validant can alter gravity, removing gravitation or tweaking it. *'Lasers:' Validant can fire off lasers from his hand. The lasers are hot enough to burn obsidian to the ground. **'Freeze Ray:' Validant can fire off ice beams that freeze whatever he hits into solid packed ice. 'Techniques' * More TBA Category:Characters